callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger Close (perk)
Danger Close is a tier two perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that increases explosive damage by 40%. The pro version of this increases damage from all killstreaks (excluding UAV, Counter-UAV, Care Package, Emergency Airdrop, EMP and Tactical Nuke) by 40% and is unlocked by getting 100 kills with explosives (Grenade launchers, RPG-7s, AT4s, Javelins and explosive Equipment like Claymore or Semtex) while using this perk. It replaces Sonic Boom from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Fireworks from Call of Duty: World at War. This perk is unlocked at rank 30 and is the last tier two perk unlocked. Trivia *In military terms, "Danger-Close" refers to a situation in which friendly infantry is within 600 meters, or the .01 Percent Chance Of Incapacitation (PI) radius of a target/area marked for an artillery or air strike; specifically it is used to alert a supporting gunner (aircraft pilot dropping a bomb, helicopter gunner firing rockets, artillery crew firing shells, etc) of the friendly soldiers in the immediate vicinity of the designated target area, and that extra care must be taken to ensure the ordnance hits the target and nothing else. The radius is determined by the weapon being employed. *The name of this perk is likely related to various comments in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2 relating to Shepherd's tendency to order artillery dangerously close to units under his command. *The name of the perk could be a warning towards players using explosives in close quarters, as it heightens the risk of suicide. *Using a Stealth Bomber with Danger Close Pro on the map Rust can easily kill everyone, including the user unless they seek cover in the pipe in the corner. *Danger Close Pro can be unlocked more easily in Hardcore game modes, as enemy players have less health. *With Danger Close Pro, the splash radius of the AC-130, in which all targets are incapacitated is massively increased in the case of the Howitzer and Bofors. Strategy Danger Close and its Pro variant is extremely powerful in the right hands, especially in conjunction with kill streak rewards. A good strategy to utilize Danger Close to its true potential would be to use an assault rifle with attached grenade launcher and a secondary launcher, preferably the RPG, and a Frag/Semtex/Claymore/C4, choosing one that would fit the preferred style (Claymore/C4 for defense, Frag/Semtex for offense). Mixing this with Scavenger would be deadly in objective games, in which everybody rushes to capture flags etc. This also means that users have the advantage of extra air support damage, granted that Danger Close Pro is unlocked. A heavily-used and now greatly frowned-upon strategy to use with Danger Close, is by having one Custom Class with One Man Army. The class would have an Assault Rifle with the M203 or GP-25, repeatedly using OMA to switch to this class endlessly, after expending both launched grenades. It is also commonly used with Scavenger although some Scavenger bags may be too far away to risk dying over, as the explosives are used at long range. The Blast Shield is less commonly used, to protect from friendly explosives. Some players use Commando in case an enemy gets too close to safely launch a grenade at. Martyrdom is also used as it vastly increases its lethality. Especially powerful killstreak rewards can also be used, such as the Harrier Strike, Stealth Bomber or AC-130 to increase kills. . Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks